


Captive of Sea View Hotel

by CuddlyKillers (EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe)



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, British, British Character, British English, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Cuddlefucking, Cutting, Death Threats, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Ghosts, Haunting, Hostage Situations, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Menstruation, Menstruation Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Non-Con Cuddling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-con touching, Occult, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Threats of Violence, Thunder and Lightning, Touch-Starved, Touching, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Yandere, yadere! jimmy hall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/CuddlyKillers
Summary: [Yandere!] Jimmy Hall x [Female!] ReaderYou never thought checking into some random hotel would end up like this! Seeing ghosts while a deranged psychopath has his eyes set on you, wanting to keep you there with him forever at all costs. You can run, you can hide, but there’s no way out of the labyrinth that is Sea Hill Hotel and there is no escape from Jimmy.
Relationships: Hugo Punch/Reader, Jimmy Hall/Reader
Comments: 105
Kudos: 257





	1. Your Arrival

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” you sighed, looking down at your phone as images of your friends smiling under the carribean sun lit up the screen. The echoes of their voices telling you how much they would miss you did nothing to comfort you as you watched their tropical beach holiday unfold before your very eyes.

When you had originally cancelled your trip with them a little under a week ago, you knew it would be hard but you didn’t realize it would hurt as much as it did to see them forget all about you. How were you supposed to expect a letter in the mail from your uncle’s lawyer telling you of his sudden death and how all of his belongings were left to you - well your mother but she was long dead as well so it trickled down to you. A normal person would feel tremendous grief over their uncle’s sudden passing but the truth was you hardly knew him, all you knew was he lived on some little island off the coast of England that would be dark, dingy, and cold this time of year. To make it all that much more of a ‘fun experience’ you would also be the one his remains would be let to, meaning you had to go pick up his ashes from the funeral home. 

You sat back in your chair, pulling your hoodie closer to keep you warm, and set your phone down. Having to choose to go to some tiny little ‘middle of nowhere’ island to pick up your dead uncle’s ashes over going on a warm holiday in the sun with your friends was already a punch to the gut enough but to witness them posting about it online without having even talked to you since you told them you couldn’t go just made things all the more worse.

The ferry boat taking you to Lundy was freezing as the overcast sky rained down with a frigid january breeze. You brought your knees up to your chest for extra warmth as you looked around the nearly empty ferry boat. You nearly smirked to yourself as you thought sarcastically about how popular of a tourist attracted location the island must be, seeing as there were only about a handful of people on the ferry with you and all of them spread apart around the boat so that it felt practically void of anyone at all. With a breath of a sigh you turned your attention to the windows overlooking the ever wilding water you traveled upon. Something in you dreaded the unexplainable knowledge you had in your gut that at this rate it was destined to storm during your whole trip.

After the ferry boat dropped you off with your luggage you found your way to a taxi, after realizing via the app that the island was so small it had no uber services or other means of getting about. Once safe in the taxi from the rain you pulled your hood back and sat back.

“Where to miss?” the cab driver asked through his mustache.

“The Crestview Hotel please.” You answered back, pulling out your phone to check on your reservations.

“The what?” he replied confused, turning back to look at you.

“The Crestview. The hotel, on the island?”

“I’m sorry to tell ya this, miss but there’s no crestview hotel on the island.”

“What?”

“Yeah, that one must be on another island. The only hotel we’ve got here is the Sea View Hotel, that is aside from our bed and breakfasts.” He explained.

You were sure there must be some confusion as you looked over your reservation to find the location of the Crestview was in Blackpool. Not even on one of the islands and far from where you sat. Your shoulders slumped as the realization hit you. You had booked a wrong hotel. That’s what you get, you supposed, for booking your hotel room after pulling an all nighter.

“Oh my-!” you let out, but cut yourself off. Whining about it now would solve nothing anyways so you instead tried to problem solve as you began clicking around on your phone to cancel your reservations at Crestview. “Alright, well it seems there was a mistake then. It doesn’t matter now though, um can you just take me over to that hotel you mentioned then?”

“Alright, it’s decently far from town but it has an excellent view of the ocean, or so I hear.” The cab driver began on our way to the hotel as you settled the problem with the other reservations, just hoping that the hotel you were heading to would have a room available for your stay.

After a pretty far ride the cab came to a stop in front of the large, somehow ominous looking Sea View Hotel. It was still raining now but nowhere near as badly as before, though thundering clouds continued their threats. You paid your cab driver after he politely brought your luggage to the doorstep of the hotel. It was almost funny how the cab driver seemed to know so little about the only hotel on the island, then again you supposed it did make some sense seeing that with him being a local it isn’t like he would very often need a hotel to stay at. You thanked him once more and before you knew it he was off and driving away. You frowned, he just left you. You didn’t know for sure whether or not you would be able to make a reservation there and your cabby just up and left. Rolling your eyes you decided to not get peeved about it and instead press on about finding a place to stay.

You pushed open the front doors into a small entryway, you stepped through that and opened the next front doors into the lobby of the hotel to instantly spot someone at the front desk.

“Good evening and welcome to the Sea View Hotel!” the man behind the front desk greeted you, beckoning you over with his smile. “Checking in?”


	2. Checking In

“Good evening and welcome to the Sea View Hotel!” the man behind the front desk greeted you, beckoning you over with his smile. “Checking in?”

His eyes seemed slightly glazed over though locked on you, and his smile though large and seemingly inviting struck you as off somehow.

“Hello, um.” You stepped up to the front desk, unintentionally disregarding his question and feeling slightly nervous over how utterly silent the lobby seemed to be, “I’m looking for a place to stay during my trip, I had reservations somewhere else but that turned out to be a bust.” You tried to smile and make light of the situation but it felt uncomfortable.

“Setting up a reservation then?”, he continued to grin as his eyes moved over you, almost studying your sight, “How long will you be staying with us?”

“Oh not too long, only two or three nights then back on the ferry I go.” You tried to smile politely back to him, attempting badly to mirror his friendly tone.

He nearly let out a laugh as his eyes widened, “The ferry?” He questioned as if you were a lunatic. 

You raised an uncertain brow, “What is it?”

“The Ferry Boat only runs round trip twice a day, one day a week! And seeing as the ferry is the only practical way on or off the island, it seems you’ll be staying with us quite longer than you expected!” He laughed, not in a rude way but as if this was some hilarious joke that you were all but stranded.

This island was so bizarre, you thought through furrowed brows at your string of mistakes. You wanted to be angry with yourself but the truth was you simply didn’t know any better, who knew a simple island off the coast of The Queen’s mainland would behave in such a different way from home? No wonder the population of the island was so low, it was a strange and dismal little place in the world.

His laughter slowly ended as he readjusted himself back into his role manning the hotel’s front desk. “So then, you’ll be staying then six nights I presume?” He glanced down to a record keeping book on the desk, then his eyes flickered back up to you.

“It seems so, yeah. I don’t really have a choice, now do I?” you mused with pursed lips, growing more and more frustrated with the weird predicament this trip over your uncle’s death was putting you in.

“Alright, no problem, no problem. Six nights, let me just check…” his words trailed off as he hunched over the record book on the counter and scanned it’s entries.

You took the brief moment to look around the dark lobby, there were only table lamps for lighting around the dark wood room and it left the whole area feeling mysterious and shrouded. The hotel seemed to fit the dreary weather outside almost too perfectly.

“Ah, yes! You’re in luck.” He abruptly stood back up straight and looked at you again which nearly made you flinch from the sudden unexpected movement, “We have some rooms available. So would you perhaps be interested in an ocean view junior suite for your stay?”

“Oh gosh, I dunno that sounds pricey. Um, have you got any standard rooms open?” You reasoned, already trying to calculate how you would budget in a six night stay at the hotel.

“Well we do have one standard double available.” He answered, though his face read yours clearly as you felt unsure about what exactly a standard double was, “Double as in the bed, it’s a standard room with a double sleeper bed.” He explained with his ever present and growing ever overly friendly grin.

“Um, not to sound like...well, is that the one with the lowest price available?” You squirmed a bit in your place as you asked, feeling bashful about admitting your budget in such a blunt way.

“Yes, I assure you that’s our most economically friendly room in the whole hotel.” He nodded understandingly, which gave you some relief that he wasn’t treating you snobbishly over it.

“Alright then, yes please. I’ll take that one for my stay, thank you.”

“Very good.” He remarked as he scribbled down the reservation in his book, “That’ll bring your total to £565.81 for your stay. Will you be paying by card or cash?”

Your eyes bulged at the price before you recollected yourself. You rummaged around in your bag for your wallet, to pay for the blasted room, your mind already struggling to figure how you would budget this expense in with the rest of your bills. Not that you had much of a choice about it though. You quickly pulled out the card and began handing it over to him to find his hand already outstretched to take it while his eyes lay rested on you. It was nothing overtly strange but it struck you as a little odd that his eyes never seemed to move from you. It was just slightly weird to you just how attentive he was for a random hotel employee at the front desk. You placed the card in his hand, taking care not to touch him in the process as a voice inside you pressed to distance yourself from the man, but it did no use as his grasp caressed your hand slightly while he took the card.

“I’ll ring this up and we’ll have you in your room in no time. I’ll just need your ID and for you to sign the receipts and then I’ll get you your key.” He politely explained.

“My ID?”

“Yes, for our record keeping. It’s all standard procedure, I assure you.” He explained coming back up from burying himself in the book.

You pulled out your ID reluctantly, something in the pit of your stomach feeling uneasy about the basic identity confirmation procedure, as if something about this wasn’t normal somehow though you couldn’t place your finger on it. Maybe you were just tired. You handed him the second card and again it was almost as if he went out of his way for his hand to come into contact with your own as he took it from your grasp. You cleared your throat and shifted on your feet to brush it off.

“You know, to be honest with you,...” his eyes scanned your ID card in his hand, “y/n l/n, very charming name.” He noted aloud as he looked up to you again for a brief moment before turning back to the card again. “To be honest with you, y/n I wouldn’t even bother you with any of this if it were up to me. You seem like a nice and courteous person, but the hotel insists on logging all guest’s information and what not. I suppose I can understand it on some level though,” his voice dropped a bit as he continued “Don’t want the police to come in and have too many questions we can’t answer…” the conversation went uncomfortably silent for a moment before he continued in a lighter tone again, “Not that that ever happens around here though!” He chuckled it off as he tended to your check in. 

Again you took the moment to look around at your surroundings, noticing the elevators in a small hallway behind you, and a darkened hallway beside you that seemed to lead to some other areas of the hotel off from there.

“Alright, there you go.” He dotted something in the book with his pen as he finished his words then turned back to you holding out your ID and credit card. You reached for the card and took them back, this time moving in such a way that didn’t allow his skin to meet yours.

“Allow me to fetch your key.” He turned and pulled a key from a hook on the wall of keys behind him then handed it to you, this time holding it as if to insist you reach your hand out so that he could drop it into your palm. You did so and again he brushed your hand with his own in such a way that a strange shiver moved over you. “You’ll be on our second floor in room 216. I think you’ll find it quite comfortable.” He smiled again.

“Thank you.” You replied, relieved just to have the key in your hand.

“You will be staying for breakfast, I presume? It is included with your stay.” He continued the conversation, as you put away your wallet back into your bag.

“Oh, well that sounds very nice but I’m not sure. I have some things to attend to tomorrow.” You dodged an explanation, feeling better about not discussing the whole thing with your uncle’s death.

“That’s fine. And uh, if you don’t mind my asking, y/n? Would you be interested in uh, the entertainment tonight?” His demeanor shifted a bit now with the broach of this new topic, it was hard to place but he seemed almost anticipatory of your response.

“Entertainment?” You responded questioningly.

“Uh it starts around midnight, usually. It’s uh, it’s me doing it actually.” Again his demeanor shifted, his chin lifting proudly as his large grin reappeared across his face, “Comedy. I do this comedy character called, uh, Hugo Punch. He’s sort of this comedic sociopath! Says things that you’re not supposed to say and that sort of thing.” The way he lit up when talking about it was like he got a high off of it. “It’s quite popular.”

“Well, that does sound interesting!” You smiled back politely, feigning interest. “Although midnight is quite late for me, and what with my errands in the morning…”

“You sure I can’t...twist your arm on this?”

“Well…” you looked him over, something about how intensely his look of pleading at you worked enough to make you entertain the idea if only for a moment. “How much are the tickets? I’m not even sure I could afford a luxury like taking in a show right now.”

“Tickets are included with your hotel stay!” He beamed, like he had just called checkmate in a game of chess.

“Alright, tell you what; I won’t say no, but I can’t promise I can keep myself awake until midnight. So if I’m still up, I’ll come down and see the show.” You gave in.

“Sounds like a deal!” He grinned somehow wider than before, excitement showing more than he probably wanted. “It’s in the theater, just right down the hall to your left. You can’t miss it. You are going to love it, it’s gotten mad reviews!”

“Alright then, so if I’m all checked in now I’m going to go freshen up in my room.” You motioned towards the elevators behind you, queueing him that you were done talking.

“Oh, yes of course! You’re probably very worn out from your travels, let me help you with your luggage.” He stepped out from behind the counter and began over to your suitcases near the front door.

“Oh? Um thank you!” You were surprised, having expected at least a bellhop or someone else to be the one to help with luggage.

“Right this way!” He led you down the hall towards the elevators with your luggage in hand. You followed as thunder growled overhead, as if to give a foreboding warning you were naïve to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might find this to be a slow start but trust me it's going to be worth the build up.
> 
> Also all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me feeling driven to write more of this story, so please by all means don't hesitate to leave me something even if it's just a <3 in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Room 216

“Allow me.” The man chimed as he unlocked the door and push it open, welcoming you into your room. 

“Thank you.” You nodded with a small smile, feeling shy from his attentiveness to you. You moved into the room and looked around, it was a relatively normal looking hotel room. The double bed looked comfortable, a large wardrobe stood in the corner between a radiator/air conditioning unit on one side and a large double hung window framed with red drapes. The room was fitted with a cheery though old fashioned looking yellow wallpaper with dark red flower designs in it’s vertical lines. You noted a bathroom door but your eye was more so caught by the large antique looking dark wood chest which hid from view when you first stepped inside. All the while you took in the room, the man followed behind you bringing in your luggage.

“I think you’ll find it very comfortable.” He smiled, setting your suitcase and duffle bag on the red carpeted floor. His tone shifted lower again, “Very comfortable…” Without missing a beat though he turned to you with a grin across his face again with his tone back to it’s excitable pitch. “So comfortable in fact you might just stay here with us forever!” He laughed.

You turned to him with a faint grin yourself, not really sure how to respond at first. “Yeah, I think this will do nicely. Thank you so much for bringing my luggage up, by the way. You really didn’t need to do that.” 

“Oh not at all! It’s part of my job, after all, to see to it that each guest has a...well, an engaging experience.”

“Well still, thank you.” You pulled your wallet out again and took out a few pounds for his tip but before you had a chance to even look up yet, his voice pulled your attention back to him.

“Oh no, no that won’t be necessary!” He explained, a flustered though humble look on his ever smiling face.

You held the money out but he refused it still, “You sure?”

“You’re too kind, really (y/n), but it really won't be necessary.” He insisted.

“Alright then.” You were pleasantly surprised, and tucked the money back into your wallet.

“So a reminder then, there’s no smoking anywhere in the hotel except for the bar area, not that that would be any problem for you seeing as you don’t smoke-”

“Wait, how do you know I don’t smoke?” You feigned a giggle to your words to soften your intent question.

His eyes blinked wide over top his smile, he was caught off guard by you picking up on his words, “Oh well, I...I just assumed you didn’t, seeing as well...to put it bluntly, (y/n) your luggage and yourself lack any trace smell of a smoker.” He explained.

Your own eyes were wide as he just openly confessed to smelling your luggage. And smelling you for that matter. “Oh.” was all you let out. It was odd and perhaps even overly forward but you supposed he must just have a keen nose and possibly be anal about these things. Regardless you didn’t want to give it anymore thought as it left you feeling instantly all the more uncomfortable.

“Anyway,” he continued on, “The arcade is open eight to midnight everyday, but then again no one will mind if you sneak in for a game!” His tone cheeky before turning back to a professional one, “The bar is open six to two, and of course the entertainment is nightly at midnight.” He grinned. “And I’m always right down at the front desk if you need anything, and I mean anything (y/n) I can’t stress enough how much we pride ourselves here on making sure you have a good time here...with us...during your stay, however long that may be.”

You nodded as he spoke, wishing to have the room to yourself by now. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“Yes and um you’ll note on your phone there, dialing zero will direct you straight to me if you need any assistance at all. Just right there, nothing but a...well a phone call away!” He chuckled.

You continued to nod, your expression beginning to reveal more and more how you wanted him to wrap it up and leave you be. You decided you’d have to put your foot down, “Yes, well thank you-”

“Jimmy. You can call me Jimmy, and um if you get anyone else on the line you can just ask for me by name and they’ll direct you back to me.” He nodded happily as he explained.

“Jimmy. Yes, well thank you Jimmy for all the help.”

“Of course!” He modestly replied.

“Well I should like to get unpacked now, so…”

“Oh! Yes quite. Yes.” He began floating back over to the open door, all the while still watching your every move. “Don’t want to keep you from getting comfortable.” He awkwardly laughed.

“Thank you again!” You chirped, happy he was finally leaving.

“Enjoy!” He nodded while pulling the door towards him in the hallway now.

You turned around, looking to your bed when you heard the door not close but open back up.   
  
“Oh and (y/n), we will be seeing you at the show later? Yes?” His head peaked into the room, his bowler hat atop his head.

“Oh um, yeah we’ll see. Like I said I’m awfully tired but if I’m awake during that time I’ll come down for it, yeah.” You smiled, saying anything just to get him to go.

He nodded with a smile, “Ah yes, very good. You’re going to love the routine! Well see you then!”

You waved him off as he finally shut the door closed and left you alone in your room. Heaving a sigh of relief you turned to your duffle bag and heaved it onto the bed. You pulled your smartphone from your other bag and turned on some of your favorite music softly before turning to unzip the duffle and take out a change of clothes. 

A steaming hot shower sounded like a dream right about now, after getting caught in the rain and sprayed with icey sea mist on the boat ride over. You smelled the shirt you had on and scrunched your nose at the smell of the ferry still on it. You turned to the bathroom door with your phone in hand and left your clothes on the bed waiting for you later.

Your favorite tunes played over the cloudy steam that filled the bathroom as you showered yourself. The hot water dancing on your skin relaxed you from all the day's troubles so far. Your friends on their holiday without you still tugged at your mind but you decided to focus instead on turning your attention to the reason for the trip you were on. You would need to contact your uncle’s lawyer and meet with him to go over everything, then there was the matter of calling the funeral home and figuring out what time you’d have to go pick up the ashes, and wondering what to do with them once you got them. And blast it, how would you even get around the island? There was no uber service and the cabs were flaky at best. You rinsed the suds from your hair as you figured you would come up with some way around that problem and settled to not worry about it in this wonderfully cozy moment.

Stepping out from the bathroom wrapped in a large towel, you patted your hair dry with another towel as you made your way over to your bed. Your smart phone’s music still playing from the sink counter in the bathroom flowed effortlessly into the rest of the room so you left it behind for now. Your eyes looked to your fresh change of clothes waiting for you, before moving back over to that old wooden chest.

It would be empty no doubt, so why did your imagination peak at the thought of what might be inside of the chest? Why did it almost seem to mesmerize you? You stepped closer to it, turning from your clothes as your towel clung around you. With still damp hands you took hold of the lid and heaved it open, or at least attempted to before realizing it was locked. You tried again, perhaps it was just stuck, but no it was locked up tight. There was no getting inside of it.

“How peculiar…” you whispered aloud in disbelief, why would a hotel room for guests host a giant trunk like this that was locked and virtually useless? Just to take up space? It didn’t really make any sense at all. Before you could give it anymore thought, your phone let out a message alert from the bathroom. You gave the trunk one more look of confusion before standing up again and going to fetch your phone.

Now with phone in hand you found the notification was an email from your uncle’s lawyer, a message going over everything again and his office hours. Once changed into your fresh cozy sweatpants and sweatshirt set you curled up in the bed, pulling the covers over you for warmth as you scrolled over your social media on your phone.

You really were more tired than you had even thought, and pretty soon you were out like a light.


	4. Wake Up

A sharp sudden blast of loud sound jolted you awake. Your eyes bursted wide open as your body jerked you to sit up. Thunder rumbling outside, you looked around your surroundings at first confused as to where you were but then it all came back to you - you weren’t home but safe and sound in your hotel room, where you must have fallen to sleep. A sudden shrill burst of sound came again, reminding you what had woken you up in the first place. The landline rotary phone at your bedside let out it’s ear piercing ring one last time before it was cut off by your hand swiping the handset up and bringing it to your ear.

“Hello?” Your voice more groggy than you would have liked.

“Yes hello, y/n, this is your scheduled eleven thirty wake up call for January twe-”

“Wake up call?” You questioned over the voice on the other end, looking over to the clock nearby the phone on your nightstand. “I didn’t order-?” 

“Would you care for a follow up call?” The voice asked, starting to sound familiar to you.

“I didn’t request this one?” You questioned, confused. You figured you might as well check your phone to confirm the time. Your eyes began moving over your bedside, it had to be here somewhere in the sheets or something since remembered you had fallen to sleep with it in your hand. You hunted through the bed to no avail.

“Do you care for a follow up call in fifteen minutes?” The voice persisted, as if it hadn’t even heard you.

You struggled to find your cell phone as your brows furrowed, “No, that won’t be necessary!” you replied, figuring to just go along with it to end the call sooner.

“Very well. Enjoy your evening y/n , if there’s anything else you need my name is Jimmy.” the voice proudly replied.

“Jimmy?” you repeated as you stopped in your tracks, coming more to know and remembering the odd man who checked you in.

“Yes, is there anything else I could assist you with?”

You took a brief moment to think, he wanted you to see a show. Something with him performing. Was that what this was all about? You felt annoyed by the hounding but also a sense of pity towards the fellow, he must be so insistent for a reason after all. Maybe his show wasn’t quite as popular as he had described. Still though, he was quickly turning into a nuisance.

“No, that’ll be all.” You replied after realizing the length of your pause in reply.

“Well if you should find that you do need anything, I’m always here.”   
  
“Thank you, bye now.” You pressed to end the conversation again, something you were growing more and more accustomed to towards the man.

“Also I just wanted to confirm your tickets to the show tonight are reserved and waiting for you down in the lobby. And a friendly reminder that the show starts at twelve midnight.” Jimmy continued, you could hear his smile in his words.

“Lovely,” you sounded sincere but in reality your eyes rolled, you knew this was about this damn show. “Well thank you again.”

“Of course!”

“Yes, bye now.” You forced before hanging up the phone.

Your frustration grew as you hunted for your smartphone, it had to be around here somewhere it didn’t just get up and walk away, after all. You climbed out of bed and looked around the floor figuring you may have dropped it, or maybe it bounced under the bed. You searched but still nothing. You moved to the other side of the bed and peered down around the floor when suddenly you flinched at yet another sudden unexpected sound.

Your eyes flew towards the source of the noise and landed on the clock on your nightstand, as it’s alarm continued going off. A shiver went up your spine, you hadn’t set an alarm. You stepped closer to the clock, as if unsure any of this was even real or just some bizarre dream, but no it was real. You moved closer and shut off the alarm, examining the clock as if it was a cursed object.

“It must just be programmed still from the last guest or something…” you muttered aloud as if to comfort yourself that much more with your explanation.

Now fully awake you shuffled off to the bathroom and relieved yourself, taking the shot in the dark to look for your smartphone in there as well. Still nothing came up. You rubbed your forehead, fighting off a headache as the storm outside pelted against your hotel room window.

_ Maybe I should just go to the show, I’m awake now anyway. It sounds stupid but maybe it’ll be fun. Might even take my mind off of things for a while...Then again curling up and watching something online to lull me back to sleep sounds blissful right now...although that would require me to find my runaway phone, the cheeky bastard. _

Again your room phone began to ring. Your eyes shot towards the sound through the walls as you sat on the toilet contemplating.

“Oh my god, fine!” You let out, giving in and deciding to go to Jimmy’s comedy act.

Within the next few minutes you were changed again into more suitable clothing and freshened up from your nap as you stepped out of the lift into the ground floor. Instantly you caught sight of him behind the counter of the front desk, his eyes already on you, expecting you.

“Ah, y/n having a wonderful evening with us tonight?” Jimmy greeted as friendly as ever.

You walked over to the front desk, trying to subside your irritations with him and just move on from the phone calls. “I’m sort of surprised to see you, Jimmy.” You confessed, “I’d expect you to be getting ready for your show about now?”

“Oh!” He sounded surprised, “Well um yes, you see- well actually, it doesn’t really take me very long to get ready. It’s actually all part of my method of preparation, I find it more conductive to the spontaneity of the uh...well the act.” He explained ending with a sharper smile than before.

You found yourself nodding again, “Spontaneity?”

“Yes! You see, each showing is unique to it’s own, you know. Say for example, depending on the audience size I like to interact a bit, one on one you might say. The jokes all fluctuate and change based on the mood I get on the stage, so it’s really never exactly the same show twice.” His voice hid none of his passion for performing.

You could tell this was a favorite topic of his he could discuss all day. You would give him credit though, he remained humbly friendly in his tone and explanations, unlike some ‘performers’ you had encountered in the past.

“Wow, that’s definitely dynamic to interact with the audience so much.” You complimented, unsure really of what else to say.

“Thank you!” he chuckled, was he blushing?

“Oh, before I forget!” He suddenly shuffled through things on his desk, “Your tickets for tonight’s show. Can’t forget those now can we?” He laughed, bringing the tickets up in his hand into view.

“Right.” You fluttered a small friendly laugh back, politely matching his demeanor.

He eyed the tickets in his hand before flashing a mischievous look towards you, “Actually, who needs tickets anyway? Consider yourself my guest. I mean, obviously you’re a guest of the hotel but I mean consider it a personal invite.” He smiled charmingly before tossing the tickets somewhere unseen on the desk.

“Oh wow, uh thank you!” You replied back, sort of shocked by it.

“Here, just follow me and we’ll get you seated.” He moved around the counter, stepping up a bit too close to you. 

He was taller than you which made it a bit more intimidating as he cheerily demanded you follow him. You stepped back to allow him more room but he still felt too close somehow.

"Come on then!" He grinned, motioning you to follow him.


	5. Sea View's Comedy Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ TRIGGER WARNING ]]  
> This chapter contains inappropriate 'jokes' made by Hugo Punch, these include triggering and sensitive topics related to child abuse, sex abuse, murder, violence, and alchohol - you have been warned.

“It’s the best seat in the house, y/n! You’ll have a perfect view!” Jimmy grinned, pulling the chair out for you.

  


The ballroom was actually larger than you expected, filled with large round tables and chairs, a professional stage and charming décor.

  


“Thank you, Jimmy.” You took your seat, starting to grow more comfortable to call him by his name, after all goodness knows he had no hesitation to speak towards you on a first name basis.

  


“My pleasure, as always!” He chimed, moving away for a brief moment.

  


There were table settings at each seat of the tables and you looked over your own, there were so many fancy little forks and spoons lined up on either side of the empty plate. You realized it must be a dinner show at the exact moment Jimmy returned, presenting a menu in front of you.

  


“Oh thank you, but I’m not feeling too hungry right now.” You explained, all the while noticing Jimmy pouring a bottle of white wine into your wine glass.

  


“Are you sure? Our kitchen closes soon.”

  
  
“Yes, I’m fine.” You handed the menu back with a polite smile, though your eyes locked on the full wine glass before you. 

  


“Very well then, enjoy your Sauvignon Blanc, sit back and relax, and enjoy the show!” He beamed taking your menu away and leaving you to yourself.

  


You shifted in your seat a little as you looked around, it was odd being in the theater before any of the other guests arrived. It felt cold and empty as you sat there alone. It felt awkward too, not to have your cellphone on you, to at least check the time with.

  


You sat up in your chair a bit as the lights went out. Had lightning struck the building or something? Was it a power outage? You parted your lips about to call out for Jimmy but your attention was stolen by the sudden booming of music. In the blink of an eye the stage lights turned on and the curtains parted revealing an empty stage, lit up and ready to entertain once inhabited.

  


Your brows frowned in confusion as you sat in the room alone, overly aware of the lack of audience members. Was this a warm up thing going on or?

  


“Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together and welcome to the stage Hugo Punch!” a female voice announced over the sound system over the upbeat though unusual music.

  


On beat Jimmy stepped out onto the stage, clearly in his element as excitement lined his features. You clapped awkwardly as you eyed the empty darkened room, slowly realizing that this was the show beginning and not just a stage prep thing.

  


Jimmy strutted around the stage, eating up the so called applause. He looked different now though, as you brought a hand to your mouth to muffle your amusement at the shocking sight - he wore no hat on the stage, exposing a predominant bald spot on his head framed by wild tufts of hair sprouted in a ring around his skull at his ear line. It looked like a clown wig or old man hair style. You wondered if it was makeup but there was no way such a realistic look could be applied in the time he left you at your seat to the time he stepped foot onto the stage. His vest was now gone revealing two suspenders over his shoulders, and his plain bowtie had been swapped out for a union jack bowtie instead. His appearance was certainly a sight to see and not what you would have expected.

  


You slowed your clapping as the music lowered a tad and he approached a microphone stand.

  


“Good evening, ladies and gents, glad to see you all here! Oh wait, it seems aside from one person our audience is as dead as ghosts!” He cackled as thunder clasped outside, “What a treat this will be, just one on one with our latest check in, tell me how do you like the weather here so far? Is it ‘striking’ enough for you?”

  


You gave a smile and faint laugh out of pity, there was really no one else here. You were seriously the only person that had come to see his show, no wonder he seemed so desperate.

  


“Watch out now being in an audience of ghosts, wouldn’t want you to get spirited away now would we? Then who would I have to entertain? The kitchen rats!?” He cackled again, “Or rather I should say they entertain me! You know, one day when I opened the oven door a big rat ran out. I tried to shoot him but he was out of my range! Just kept shooting and pretty soon the whole kitchen looked like swiss cheese! Oh well, maybe that’ll prompt more of the little scamps to come out for a bite and poison ‘emselves!” He got a hoot out of his own jokes.

  


You continued to give laughs and respond as you watched but you were quickly learning why this act wasn’t so popular. Rats in a hotel kitchen being mentioned, while the audience are expected to eat - classy.

  


“You know, speaking of of that, I was out for a walk the other day when I came across a man on the side of a bridge. So I asked him what was wrong and he was so depressed he responded with nobody loves me. So upon realizing what he was about to do, I tried to convince him that while that may be true, you still dont want to kill yourself. After all it’s the cowerds way out, it’s much more dignified to die of old age, even being murdered would be a more honorable way to go, right?”

  


You nodded, wondering how this would lead to a punchline.

  


“So he looked at me and nodded, he said you’re right! I smiled, knowing I did a good thing, then I pushed him over the bridge and he died of murder!” He flung his head back and laughed.

  


“You know I always wondered about that. I mean, if a woman kills an unborn child it’s a choice but when I tie little Tommy up with christmas lights and hang him from the rafters it’s suddenly murder and I’m the menace?” He laughed again.

  


“My mother always told me, if you push someone that’s bullying and if you kill someone that’s murder, but if there’s no evidence than it’s nothing!” He cackled again.

  


You slouched a bit in your seat as his dark jokes continued on and on, it wasn’t really comical anymore and some of them just seemed in bad taste.

  


“We had a guest here, who had a daughter who was a drunk. She wound up accidently killing herself so the parents ended up parting ways and the mother booked a room here. Little did we know what she was planning to do. When we found her the next morning dead and covered in blood and tears, I wondered what must have been the last thing that went through her head that caused all of this. Then I remembered! The bullet of course!” He gleefully cackled again.

  


You shifted in your seat, wondering how long this show was to go on for, when you swear you saw someone else moving in the audience with you. You turned to look and could almost swear you saw a little girl. She had her arms crossed as she watched JImmy up on stage, her face unhappy and her little foot giving a stomp in frustration. You blinked and as soon as you had seen her, she was gone. You blinked again, confused and taken back. Nothing, no one was there in the room - just you and Jimmy. You figured you must have just been seeing things, and yet it seemed so vivid and real.

  


"My friend surprised me for my birthday with a book called ‘Road-Kill Recipes’. I did find some roadkill the other day, so I cooked it according to one recipe and it was delicious. I’m just not sure what I should do with the bicycle." He continued on with his jokes.

  


You feigned a bigger laugh than the joke actually warranted as he continued, all the while trying not to show too much notice to flickering lights out in the nearby hallway. You couldn't shake the feeling you were being watched, and not just by the man on stage. You tried to divert your attention from the thought and turned your gaze back to Jimmy as he performed.

  


“-So I asked the police officer, well what _was_ the difference then between the college student and the baby that the priest killed? And he says, the college student died a virgin!” He cackled again, tears in his eyes.

  


You couldn’t even bring yourself to give any more pity laughs or applause as you watched the macabre routine, sipping on your wine as an excuse to not respond as jovially as you had at the start.

  


“Oh dear y/n, you really must be tired! Traveling all this way must have really taken it out of you! What a sleepy guest you are! Now me, I can’t ever seem to sleep a wink. What is it called? Insomnia. I can’t for the life of me understand why they’d miss the opportunity to name it that and not resisting a rest!” He laughed again, ”I wonder if I have insomnia sometimes or if it’s just the dread of my past keeping me awake all night, which I suppose is sort of the same thing either way really!”

  


You gave a polite nod and smile, now that at least his jokes were shifting away from child molesters and murder.

  


“That reminds me of the time we had one guest come down to the bar late at night, he couldn’t sleep and wanted a night cap, the bartender shot in point blank through the noggin. When the police arrived they asked me about it and all the bartender could remember was his last request was for a shot, he didn’t specify he meant whiskey!” He continued on, “Then they found his wife hanging from a noose, I had told her not to get all choked up about it but she didn’t listen!” He laughed some more.

  


“That old bartender was a character, he once told me time heals all wounds. So I stabbed him, still waiting on time to heal that one.” He chuckled.

  


You continued to sip the wine and nod, letting him at least believe you appreciated the show even though you were mentally counting down the minutes to when it would end. Joke after joke after joke was performed, each one as dark and warped as the next. Before this show you had thought you had a dark sense of humor yourself but this was just taking it to a new and uncomfortable level. This Hugo Punch character really did just go off and say all the worst things one could make light of. More jokes rolled in about dead children, suicide victims, child molesters, murders, violence, and crude gorey quips.

  


Finally it came to a close and you sat up a bit and applauded more enthusiastically one final time, “Thank you, you’ve been a wonderful crowd and letting me knock you dead! Come see us again here at Sea Hill Hotel! My name is Hugo Punch, I’ll be here all week! Good night!” He waved to you, making direct eye contact, and bowed a bit before leaving the stage. You cheered awkwardly alone in the dark room as the music dimmed down and the curtains closed at last.

  


You had done it, you had managed to sit and suffer through the entire show, you breathed a soft sigh of relief. Figuring that was that, you moved from your seat and began walking towards the doors but were stopped as JImmy emerged from the backstage area and approached you. He now looked his normal self again, hat on head and vest and bowtie back as they had been at check out.

  


“So? How did you enjoy the show?” He questioned with enthusiasm.

  


“Oh, um it was definitely something! Very unique and different from anything I’ve ever seen before that’s for sure.” You searched for any vague words of praise you could muster to give.

  


“Ha ha! I knew you’d love it. Not too many people really appreciate the subtleties, sure they laugh at the jokes but I could tell - I just knew that you would really understand the depths of it and get the brazen humor of it all!” He was so excited at your response he couldn’t even hide it any longer as he towered over you with his big toothy grin.

  


“It certainly was brazen.”

  


“You know, I’ve actually had some people miss the humor of the show so much so that they actually complained? I know, hard to believe but it’s true.”

  


“People have complained?” You questioned though you weren’t shocked in the least.

  


“Oh yes, we’ve seen them all here I’m afraid. Still the reviews are stellar and those who complained have gotten their fair share of unlucky karma I’m sure...being bad eggs and all. It doesn’t feel nice but all in all I don’t let it bother me. I mean, especially not when I’ve got someone like you in my audience! Someone who really understands and innate hilarity in all the things I, or rather Hugo Punch, go on about.” He finished his words with a proud and soft chuckle.

  


“Well thank you for putting the show on for me, you didn’t have to waste all of that on a crowd of one but the gesture was very nice. Thank you.” You couldn’t help but blush, feeling almost guilty for letting him believe you enjoyed his routine but at the same time feeling even more guilty if the truth did come out and spoil his happiness. 

  


“Not at all! I should thank you for being my guest! Which reminds me actually, you do have a free prepaid bar tab, could I interest you in a drink?”

  


“Oh, I don’t know.” You reacted, “I really should be heading back up to sleep by now, it’s getting really late.”

  


“Just one quick nightcap?” He pressed, feigning a polite tone but you could tell he was pushing.

  


“I don’t want to end up like that one guy in your joke.” You chuckled through a nervous grimace, he really wasn’t just going to let this go.

  


“Ha! Well lucky for you we don’t keep a gun at the bar anymore, not since the old bartender anyway. Come on then, it’s no trouble really.” He began leading you in front of him towards the pub room which happened to sit through an open door across from the ballroom.

  


“I really shouldn’t though.” You argued but it fell on deaf ears.

  


You stepped into the room, more or less being herded into it, and looked around. It was also empty, no one sitting anywhere, no bartender, no chatter or smoke, nothing.

  


“How does a nice sweet brandy sound? Hm?” he asked, moving from behind you and stepping behind the bar counter.

  


You reluctantly took a seat at a stool, figuring you’re already there. “It’s okay, really. I’m fine.”

  


“Oh come now y/n, if for nothing else than to celebrate a successful show with me?” He poured two glasses.

  


You couldn’t find it in you to reply to that, you didn’t want the drink but he sounded so desperate for anybody to like his show that you felt almost coerced into doing what he asked. Soon the glass of brandy sat before you, your hands gently folded around the base of the glass as a sign of acceptance.

  


“Cheers, to another successful show and to the greatest most pleasant and lovely audience I’ve had yet!” He held his glass of brandy up as he spoke, as you did in return, and both of you clinked glasses before taking a first sip each. You paid extra attention though that he did indeed take the first sip. “So y/n, tell me a bit about what you had in mind to do during your stay with us here.” He smiled more calmly now, leaning over the counter to you.

  


You swallowed the strong sip of brandy and returned it between your hands on the countertop, “Well I’m uh…” 

  


Your words trailed off before you really began, you were unprepared but ready to give some vague answer about tending to some family matter when you looked to him again. His eyes intensely studying your own, which prior had left you feeling uncomfortable now reminded you of how much he was silently pleading for social interaction, almost like a child who needed a friend. 

  


“Actually, can I be honest with you? I don’t want to just drop stuff on you. I just have so much on my mind right now and I don’t want to bother anyone with it, you know, and -”

  


“You can tell me anything.” He interjected, calmly.

  


“Are you sure?” You tilted your head to him, wanting full confirmation before continuing any further. 

  


His hand reached across the counter and settled on your own reassuringly for a brief moment, “Absolutely, y/n. You can tell me anything, I’m here for you.”

  


He let go before you had a chance to react or pull away. It was strange, you seemed so much more at peace with his oddball demeanor and maybe it was the wine and brandy talking but the idea of letting it all out was too enticing to end the conversation now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and help me to continue making time to write this story  
> Even just a <3 in the comments means the world  
> Thank you for reading the story!


	6. Over Drinks

You spoke and he listened, nodding and agreeing with you on your different points. It felt so good to be validated that you weren’t wrong for feeling miserable over all that was going on in your life.

“And if that’s not enough the whole time I’m going through this here, I keep getting notifications on social media about how good of a time they’re having without me! No call, no text to check in on me, nothing! I texted Julia two days ago and still haven’t heard back from her! If it wasn’t for me introducing her to the gang she never would have been invited to go on the trip in the first place. It’s all so aggravating, honestly!” You moved to take another sip in your fury.

“Your friends, if you don’t mind my saying so, really don’t sound like people you should be bothering with at all. I mean, not that it’s any of my place but you deserve so much better than that. If you want my opinion I think...well, nevermind.” He looked down to his drink as he held his tongue.

“No, go on. What were you going to say?” You looked to him, wanting genuinely to know his full thoughts.

“I was going to say that uh, well. I think they sound like a couple of bad eggs. And you know what they say about bad eggs y/n? Bad eggs need to be cracked!”

You blinked for a moment before bursting out in soft laughter, “Ha, yeah! Like in your show!” You giggled devilishly, enjoying poking some darker fun in your bitterness, “What’d you say again? Whack ‘em and crack ‘em?” Maybe it was your third glass of brandy or your resentment towards you friends boiling over but everything was so much funnier now than before.

“Bad eggs need cracking! Whack ‘em hard and crack their skull, kick them down the stairs to Hell!” He repeated the quip from his show, giggling darkly in his slightly lower Hugo Punch voice.

“That’s it! That’s the one!” You laughed, “It’s just so awful they would do this to me and of all the times, now? When I’m dealing with this whole mess with my uncle? Like, I have no one right now. My dad’s off in the military, god knows where, my friends have abandoned me, I don’t even have my cat for support.” You chuckled faintly, shaking your head, “It’s pathetic really.”

“What about your mum?” Jimmy asked with a concerned head tilt.

“She’s been dead since I was a little girl.” You admitted, trying to stave off the painful emotions from the past. “Automobile accident, it was a long time ago. It’s just me and my dad now but he’s always off in combat and I don’t hear from him too awful much unless he’s writing to let me know he’ll be coming home to visit or he has time to send me something. Which leaves me with my cat a lot of the time.”

“I know how that is, to be on your own so much of the time.” He confided.

“Yeah?”

“I do. I’m sorry about your mum, and your friends treating you that way. I know it’s probably not much but...well I’m here, if you need me. You know, someone to talk to while you’re going through this. Even if your friends won’t support you, I will.” He awkwardly spoke, clearly attempting to hide his bashful demeanor.

“You know, I really can’t thank you enough. You’ve been so great to me ever since I checked in. My cab driver just took off before I even knew if I’d have a room here and not only did you manage to get me squeezed in for room and bring my luggage up for me, you’ve treated me to a night I’ll remember for years to come. Seeing a private comedy show with twisted humor, having drinks with the star of the show, and getting all of this nonsense off my chest in an empty hotel pub at the dead of night!” You laughed again, really soaking in the strangeness of your current situation, “I mean it sounds like madness when you think about it. But, thank you for doing all of this for me.”   
  
“I just hope you’re finding your stay as pleasant as I am.” He smiled to you.

You gave a soft smile back as your eyes drifted off to the clock on the wall behind him, “Oh my god, it’s four in the morning?” Your jaw dropped. Had time really flown by that fast? Did you really waste this man’s time with hours of your ramblings?

He turned and looked to the clock over his shoulder, surprised but unfazed by the time before looking back to you again. “So it is.” He seemed unamused by the realization as he moved to take another sip of his brandy.

“I’m so sorry for keeping you up!” You blushed ashamed.

“Oh no!” His eyes widened, “No, not at all! You didn’t keep me at all.”

You moved to stand from your seat and nearly tripped over your own feet, grabbing onto the counter for balance. “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been so rude, I completely lost track of the time. I’m so sorry.”

“Please no, don’t apologize!” He scurried to move around the counter towards you, “I had hoped this wouldn’t interrupt our conversation, y/n?” He offered to help you stand without using the counter to balance yourself.

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly keep you any longer. I feel awful for ranting at you for this long. You’re probably exhausted after a day of work and a show and then dealing with my nonsense rambling on and on. Oh I’m so embarrassed.” You nervously giggled at your final words as you stepped away from the counter without his aid. “I just need to get back to my room.” You uttered, as the room swayed, “I need to sleep this off too.” You giggled, fighting the floor for a good footing.

“Please, let me help you to your room. I think the brandy may be making this a bit of a challenge for you.” He pressed sincerely, taking you by the arm.

“No, no. I can’t bother you anymore than I already have.” You hid your face by looking down.

“It’s no bother at all-”

“No, you need to rest too. Oh my god if I’m tired you must be so very tired, even more than I am!” You had made your way to the hallway with his help but things still looked like you were on a ship rocking harshly at sea.

“No I insist, please. Allow me to take you to your room and then I’ll go and get my rest too? How about that?” He bargained, his ever present smile politely coaxing you to agree.

You gave no real answer as you instead just allowed him to help you to the lift and from there through the halls.

You both giggled as you swayed through the hallways, turning to him you brought your finger to your lips and hissed for you both to be quiet.

“We can’t disturb the other guests!” You shouted in a whisper mockingly towards the others who stayed there behind each door you passed. It made him giggle all the wilder as he led you to your room.

He stopped before your door and let you go, you stood there swaying once again as you fought with gravity for balance. “You’ve been such a friend to me, Jimmy.” You spoke through sleepy hooded eyes, filled to the brim with wine and brandy.

“You’re so kind, y/n.” He replied as he unlocked your door and swung it open for you. “Now go get plenty of rest, you have a big day tomorrow.” His tone was comforting as you moved past him and into your room, your lights were still on from earlier which helped you navigate to your bed. The door clicked closed as Jimmy left, ever the gentleman, and you collapsed into your blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short but it felt like a good place to end so that we can start on a fresh chapter for when reader wakes up! <3


	7. The Next Day

Your eyes fluttered open as sunlight cascaded over you from the window. Your body was heavy and sore while your head ached from the hangover you had woken up into. You blinked hard and rolled over, reaching for your smartphone. You clawed and felt around but to no avail. “Damn it.” you muttered, now remembering you had lost it somewhere in the room. Making a sour face you looked instead to the clock on your nightstand for the time. Your eyes widened as you read it was Eleven AM, you had slept in. You pushed yourself from the bed, groggy and left almost sickly from the alcohol the night before. You shuffled to the bathroom, still eyeing the room for your smartphone. It was no use, you didn’t have time for this wild goose chase. Today was the day you were supposed to be meeting with your uncle’s lawyer and you may have already fudged things up by sleeping this late.

You relieved yourself in the bathroom and then freshened up for the day. Changing your clothes and fixing your hair only took a moment longer and soon you were out the door with a bright idea in your skull.

The hotel was quiet as you made your way to the elevators. You figured the other guests must have all woken up much sooner than you, as you pressed the button for the lift. In the blink of an eye you were in the elevator on your way down to the ground floor. As the elevator doors parted you stepped out into the lobby only to find that it was very quiet still as well. Thinking nothing of it you pressed on, focused solely on getting in contact with that lawyer.

“Ah, y/n! How are you this morning? Sleep well, I hope?” Jimmy greeted from behind the front desk, before you even fully registered it was him. He had taken you by surprise, you didn’t expect to see him back at work so early after working such a late shift the night before.

“Jimmy? Hey, um I slept alright I guess. And yourself?” You asked politely, though most probably out of habit. “I’m sort of surprised to see you here at work so early after last night’s show.”

“Me? Oh, I hardly sleep, far too many things to do, you know. Besides, the hotel needs me!” he chuckled awkwardly through his friendly grin.

“Mm.” you nodded, “Well, I was wondering-”

“Oh! Yes, um, how may I help you today?” He readjusted his stance, as if now officially portraying his role at the front desk to you.

“Uh, yeah. I was wondering if there are any computers around for guest use?” You asked, your eyes scanning about for said computers.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid the only computer in the hotel is that one.” He referenced a broken old computer in the office room behind the front desk, visible only because the doorway was open.

“Oh.” You let out defeatedly. “You see, I lost my phone and I really need to get into contact with someone.”

“Well that is some rather bad luck. Who did you say you were needing to get in contact with again?” He asked, his face lined with sympathy or pity, though you weren’t sure which.

“I didn’t, but it’s my uncle’s lawyer, I need to go over things with him about...well, you know.” You vaguely remembered just now about telling Jimmy about your uncle the night before over brandy. “Maybe a telephone book? Is there a telephone book I could borrow?” It sounded almost archaic coming from your lips as you spoke, you hadn’t even laid eyes on one yourself since your young childhood when your friend’s grandmother used one as a makeshift booster seat for you at their dinner table.

“No I’m afraid we haven’t had a telephone book at the hotel for a long time, but we do have this.” He reached over and picked up something from the desk, an old fashioned rolodex, and set it up on the counter before you. “It might not be ideal but it’s the best I can offer right now.” He explained with a bashful smile.

You eyed the rolodex, a relic from a time long gone by, but figured it was the best chance you had. “Alright, thank you. Um, I’ll bring it back down as soon as-”

“I’m afraid it’ll have to stay here, at the front desk. Hotel policy, I’m sorry. But you’re more than welcome to use this phone here.”

Your eyes flickered between the front desk phone he offered and the rolodex, “Oh, um okay.” You gave in.

“Here.” He stepped to the side of the desk and motioned you to come around to where he had been standing. “Feel free to make as many calls as you need.” He politely smiled.

You felt slightly hesitant but you stepped around the desk, he didn’t give you much room between himself and you, and try as you might you both still grazed each other as you took his place behind the front desk and he stood to the side.

“Thank you so much again, Jimmy. I’ll try not to be long.”

“It’s no problem at all, y/n. Like I said, take as much time as you need. I’ll just be in the backroom if you need me.” He smiled and turned on his heel, disappearing into the back room.

You turned to the rolodex and began flipping, it was a long shot but the lawyer just might be in here. As you turned through phone number after phone number you could swear you heard Jimmy talking in the other room. Your ears perked up a bit as you continued searching for the number, but you couldn’t help yourself but overhear the muffled conversation. You couldn’t make out another voice for sure but he may have been on another phone or something. Finally as you turned past another phone number you found it, the familiar name of the lawyer’s offices complete with phone number.

  
“Brilliant!” You whispered to yourself, lifting the old desk telephone receiver to your ear and beginning to punch in the digits for the lawyer’s office.

A woman soon picked up and was quick to redirect you to your uncle’s lawyer.

“Good to know you’ve finally decided to check in.” The lawyer spoke on the phone.

“I’ve only just gotten here yesterday.” You reasoned, unsure of his tone.

“You were scheduled for a meeting here today two hours ago.” The lawyer explained coldly.

“I was?”

“Yes, my secretary sent you an email yesterday evening confirming the time.”

“Oh, there was a mix up then, it’s a long story but I’ve lost-”

“I don’t have time for long stories or excuses. Look, I have an opening here in an hour, stop by my office then and we’ll go over everything then.”

“In an hour? Alright.”

  
“Yes and this time don’t skip out on me.” The lawyer hung up, calm though clearly frustrated.

You bit your lip as you continued holding the phone to your ear, beginning to grow nervous over the fact that you alone would have to deal with your uncle’s assets and his unforgiving lawyer. Your eyes moved as they caught sight of something in their peripheral, a shadow on the floor beside you. You followed it to the doorway to the room Jimmy had left to, the shadow seemed to be his silhouette. He was there, just out of sight, listening to your phone call no doubt. A shiver went up your spine at the eerie behavior but you turned back to the phone and hung it up. As if on queue, Jimmy stepped out and into the lobby again.

“Did you get a hold of who you were looking for?” He smiled.

“I did, the only problem now is how to get there.” You replied, flipping through the rolodex searching for a taxi service.

“Is it on the island?” Jimmy blinked.

“Yeah, Warner Law Agency. I have to be there in an hour, and by the way he sounded, I’d better not be late.”

“Oh.” Jimmy replied, looking down to the rolodex you continued flipping through. “You know, it just so happens I was just about to head out on my way to pick up some dry cleaning. I could...give you a ride?”

You stopped short and turned to look up at him, “Really? I mean, I can hire a cab I don’t want to put you out.”

“No, it’s no trouble at all.” He grinned.

“Oh my god, you’re a lifesaver! Thank you, Jimmy.”


End file.
